Just Another Night
by AToxicLullaby
Summary: Gumball's hosting another ball! And so, Fionna decides to go *cough*she was forced*cough* So what happens when the marvelous Marshall Lee decides to go with her as well? Fionna just thinks it'll be just like any other ball. Too bad she's wrong. Very wrong


**Just Another Night**

"-Just for one day-"

"No."

"But this is important to me-"

"But-"

"There's nothing more I would ask from you at the moment…" He looked at her with a pleading face, his hands clasped together as she stared back with a questioning motive.

After a minute of thinking, she turned away and sighed. "I-I guess one day…can't hurt that bad.."As soon as he heard those words exit from her lips, he almost jumped in triumph. "Thank you, Fionna! Thank you so very much. I promise it won't be as bad as it sounds!"

Just as she was about to retort and take back her answer, the prince had already begun to walk away. "I hope you're right, PG…."

* * *

><p>"So he pretty much made you go with him?" The Vampire King asked as he flew around the girl, his eyes scanning for any emotion on her face; nothing changed but only stayed the same worried face she already had.<p>

"No! I mean, he asked, didn't he? And I just happened to say yes, Marshall Lee. But now…I feel like-"

"It's gonna be another one of those large but boring balls they have?" He cut in, raising an eyebrow at her as she gave him another weird look. He watched as she lifted her knees up to her face and placed her head on her knees. The two sat silently on the grass for a moment before Fionna shattered it.

"Yep, pretty much…." Sighing again, Fionna lifted her head to find Marshall Lee staring back her, only a few inches away from her face, causing her to blush. "W-What? Do I have something on my face?"

"No," he calmly answered as he floated a few feet above the ground. "Just wanted to make sure you ain't becoming more….._lady-like_."

She chuckled before standing off, dusting off her skirt and looking towards his direction. "You make it sound like a bad thing."

"For some, it is. I just wanna make sure you don't become one; You're already more awesome than that prissy prince could ever be. Don't want that changing, do we?" Marshall said, floating next to Fionna. "Now, I think I may know a way to make this situation you're in more exciting, and it benefits for the two of us…..More like an offer, you could say." He waited for a moment, wanting to hear if she would want to hear it or just accept faith as it is.

"Cake's probably gonna nag to me why I was so late, so there's no point if I go any later. So please, go on. I wanna hear it…" She motioned her hands, signaling for the Vampire King to continue.

"Well, you don't enjoy boredom, right?" Marshall asked, looking at Fionna as she nodded her head. "What if I told you, you wouldn't have to go all by yourself?"

"Marshall," She gave him a serious look before it faded away. "Were you not listening? Cake already said she can't. Something about her visiting Lord Monochromircorn…"

"Oh, I was. But who ever said anything about Cake?" He questioned, flashing her a toothy grin and revealing his fangs.

"You don't mean-"

"Oh yes, I do. Now Fionna," He stepped onto the grass bowed down in front of her, lifting his face and meeting their eyes. "How would you like to go to the ball with the sexiest man in Ooo?"

"Okay, there's two things wrong with what you just said: One, are you insane? You know what people would think if they saw us together? Cake would freak! And two, really? The sexiest? That's an opinion, dude. Not true," Fionna replied swiftly as she brushed her golden hair to the side.

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong," Marshall stepped closer to the girl and flashed this time a toothy smirk. "To answer your first question, since when have you cared what people think? Its your life and your choices. And I bet Cake has seen worse….And for the second question, I was personally crowned. So technically, it's true. And just for your information, Prince Gumball was dead last. Even Lumpy Space Prince was more attractive."

Fionna couldn't help but to laugh at what he had just said. "Oh yeah? Then who crowned you? Cause I doubt Ice Queen would allow such a thing to happen with PG…."

"I did, actually." Fionna was about to comment, but Marshall Lee beat her to it. "And yes, it does count."

Fionna stuck out her tongue at him as he finished. "I hate it when you know what I'm about to say."

"So," Ignoring her last remark, he continued with the previous matter. "Will you or not?"

"Hm….Such an offer I cannot resist.." She sarcastically commented. "It's just…"

"You don't think I'm fancy enough, huh?" She looked at him with an annoyed expression.

"And I still hate it when you do that…" She mumbled. "No, well, I-"

"No need to continue." He stated, ending her sentence mid-way. "Trust me, I can play a clean act when I feel like it…."

Sighing, Fionna stole a glance at the vampire before looking away, trying her best not to blush as she began to spoke. "I-I guess…" A moment of silence passed by before she continued. "Fine, you win. I'll go with you, in one condition!"

"And that is?…." Marshall Lee asked as he awaited for her to announce it.

"You can't, under any circumstances, do anything to sabotage Prince Gumball's ball. No matter how strong your temptation is, you won't let it get the better of you. Do we have ourselves a deal?"

"Deal." And both shook hands, each with a gleam in their eyes.

"And by the way, Fionna…." Before completely walking away from him, the adventuress turned around, curious to hear what the Vampire King had left to say. "I promise you, it will be a night you'll never forget…" Marshall sent her a quick wink before flying away from the scene, leaving the confused, blushing adventuress not knowing what to make out of it.

* * *

><p>"So Fionna…." Cake mumbled, her curiosity striking new levels as she watched the girl in front of her examining herself in the mirror; such an action from the adventuress was a rare one, indeed. "Are you going with Gumball?"<p>

As if it was an involuntary action lately, Fionna instantly blushed. She turned around to face the cat, her eyebrow raising. "Um…W-Well…You see…."

"Talk to me, girl. I know you're hiding something…" Cake murmured. She watched as Fionna stood there, the confused and blushing face still on.

Finally, Fionna turned around, making sure she wasn't facing Cake as began to talk. "I guess there's no point in hiding it…." Taking a deep breath, she continued. "Cake, I'm going to the ball…." She turned back to face Cake. "With Marshall Lee."

Cake's mouth just dropped immediately as she heard those words exit out of Fionna's mouth. "Say what?"

"Hehe….I guess I should've told you earlier, huh?" Fionna commented.

"YOU'RE WHAT?" Cake jumped off her seat, stomping towards Fionna. "No, no, no, no, no! What are you thinking, girl? That boy's dangerous! Plus, those fangs are just plain creepy. Anyways, what happened with Gumball? I thought you were all into him."

"Pshh, I was. But he was always to busy doing other things, I guess I slowly realized we really can't be together. That, and come on. He's just too…."

"Safe? Caring? Kind? Not in any way scary?" Cake almost seemed to be yelling. "That boy's gonna cause some trouble, you'll see. Trouble always seem to follow both you and him when you two are together."

"Cake, I think you're overreacting," Fionna replied as she brushed a lock of her golden hair. "It's just for tonight. It's not like I'm running away with him….Anyways, he promised me he wouldn't do something to cause any trouble…"

"I'm just saying I don't trust that-" A knock on the door cut Cake's sentence, and she narrowed her eyes towards the door in suspicion. "Speaking of the devil…."

Fionna hurried to open the door, and saw Marshall Lee, in a suit. Yes, an actual, fancy-looking suit!

He seemed to notice Cake eying him, so he decided to at least greet her without any tricks being involved. "Cake…."

"Marshall…" She replied.

"Well, if you'll excuse the lady and me, we'll be on our way!" He placed his arm around Fionna's waist, his hands touching the soft, silky material of her white dress.

"Wait!" Cake demanded, her foot tapping the floor as she placed her hands on her side. "Marshall Lee, if you try anything funky-"

"Don't worry, I'm not that type of dude-"

"I swear on my own grave, I will rip your face apart with my claws-"

"And off we go~!" He yelled as the two began to float towards the night sky, not allowing Cake to finish her sentence, not that he wanted to hear them; he was already having mental images that were pretty horrifying…

* * *

><p>"Ah, Fionna!" Prince Gumball exclaimed in joy as he watched the girl enter through the gates, not noticing another figure following behind. "I'm so elated that you cold make it with-" At that moment, the Vampire King entered as well, standing behind Fionna.<p>

"-Marshall Lee? Wait, where's Cake?" He asked, confused by the sudden presence of Marshall.

"She couldn't make it," Fionna replied. "So Marshall offered to come instead," Her hand pointing towards the vampire.

"Sup," He greeted, making the 'rock on' sign with his hand.

"Um, yes. Hello….Well, you two enjoy the ball….I have to, um…go somewhere…" And the prince quickly sped off to another direction.

"Well, that was awkward…" Marshall commented.

* * *

><p>Marshall watched from the opposite side of the room, counting the fifth time Fionna had sighed. His eyes trailed to the direction she was staring off to, and was led to the one and only, Gumball.<p>

He chuckled, thinking how all that would change in about a minute or so.

_5, 4.._He counted. _3, 2..._

"Oh, my Prince Gumbaaall~!" A singing, joyful voice called from the ceiling, and everyone was shocked to see the Ice Queen crashing the ball. "I'm here for the ball I heard all about~!"

"Oh no, Gumball-" Just as Fionna was about to run towards the prince's direction, a hand swiftly grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"Now where do you think you're going?" The cocky, teasing voice of Marshall Lee asked, staring at the confused adventuress.

"Gumball's in trouble-"

"The prince's a man. He can fend off for himself…Anyways, I wanted to show you something, and maybe it'll take your attention away from all this.." He led her away from the main center of the ball, and down the stairs.

Fionna heard the water from the nearby fountain, then noticed Marshall had stopped right in front of it.

"For one night, just think of yourself instead of everyone and everything around you. You have to stop every once in a while, and take a look at where you're at…" His hand moved to his right, pointing at the scenery around them. "Cause if you don't….Let's just say things get ugly after that…"

Fionna was both speechless and on the verge of blushing once again.

"Now, shall we dance?" Before she was able to say anything, Marshall had already placed his hand on her back, and lifted her hand up on his shoulder. Their other hands connected as they began to move, even though Fionna was sure her face was heating up and she was most likely to mess up sooner or later..

After a minute or so of dancing, Fionna loosened up and actually began to laugh.

"I can't believe we're actually doing this…" She murmured, both spinning as they danced along. "This kinda seems…

"Romantic?" The Vampire King mumbled.

"Um, yah. It does…." After a minute of silence, Fionna smiled. She really smiled, a real smile that she hadn't felt in a while. "You know what? You were right…"

"Ha, I told you," Marshall Lee declared. "Wait, what was I right about? Oh wait, lemme guess…this will be a night you'll never forget?"

Fionna chuckled before responding to him. "Pssh, no. You were right…." She repeated. "You are the sexiest man in Ooo." And she couldn't help but to wink after she said that.

Oh yeah, she thought. It was her turn to make him blush.

"Oh," The vampire whispered.

"But that counts too," She leaned in and kissed him, taking him by surprise but he soon returned the gesture as well. As they broke apart, Fionna chuckled again.

"Oh yeah. Totally sexy."

* * *

><p><strong>So…..How did you guys like my first one-shot for Adventure Time? I've just recently got obsessed with the show, but I can tell it's already freaking awesome. I mean, the gender bender one was cool, but it would've been more awesome if they actually put Marshall Lee in a scene! With him actually TALKING! But enough with that…-3-<strong>

**I hope you have enjoyed, and yes. It sorta is long…sorta….But I just had to upload it. So, if may (and you think you can handle the awesomeness) leave a review, por favor~! ;) **

**Hehe, and yes. Marshall Lee is fu-**_*bleep* _**smoking, hot, sexy vampire. Only if he was real, sigh….Well, don't forget to review~! ;3**

_Rock on, my peeps!  
><em>

_~Lucy _


End file.
